Dernière option : Washi washi
by Miss Cactus
Summary: "Fais-la parler, Nozomi." "Roger, Elicchi." C'était leur dernier moyen de faire parler Nico, et cela avait été une réussite totale.


**DERNIÈRE** **OPTION : WASHI WASHI**

 _"Fais-la parler, Nozomi." "Roger, Elicchi." C'était leur dernier moyen de faire parler Nico, et cela avait été une réussite totale._

 **Note :** OS écrit pour la nuit du Fof, il reste peut-être quelques fautes mais je corrigerai tout ça demain ! C'est mon premier OS sur Love Live, il est vraiment court mais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin écrire sur ce fandom. Donc bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

* * *

"Nico-chan !"

La susnommée sursauta en entendant son nom. Encore une fois elle s'était endormie, et encore une fois elle s'était faite reprendre par les pires membres de µ's... Levant prudemment les yeux, elle rencontra les regards courroucés de Eli et Umi, mais surtout le regard furieux de Hanayo...

Certes la première année pouvait paraître timide, mais une fois que l'on touchait à sa passion, à savoir les idoles, autant dire que son caractère partait dans tous les sens et il était impossible de l'arrêter. Dans ces moments, la pire des erreurs à commettre était de la prendre à la légère. Il fallait toujours se méfier d'une Hanayo passionnée.

Le problème était que cela faisait plusieurs jours que Nico était dans les nuages, somnolant que ce soit pendant les cours ou leurs réunions concernant leurs futurs concerts. Et c'était justement pendant ces réunions qu'elle finissait toujours par laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin, s'endormant presque entièrement.

Et chaque fois elle se faisait surprendre. Elle n'en était pas très fière mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rester éveillée et ne pas-

" _Nico-chan !"_

Nico écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise d'un bond. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Hanayo, elle essaya de balbutier quelques mots pour s'expliquer.

"Euh... C'est rien... Vraiment- je, euh..."

Elle agita ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se défendre, mais rien n'y fit. Les huit autres membres du groupe la fixaient toujours, et leurs regards curieux se muèrent lentement en regards inquiets.

"Nico, tu vas bien ? Tu es comme ça depuis le début de la semaine..."

Eli semblait sincèrement inquiète pour son amie et Nico était loin d'être heureuse de constater que c'était le cas pour toutes les autres filles.

"Bien sûr !" Elle sourit de son plus beau sourire d'adorable petite idole. Elle se recoiffa une de ses couettes avant de reprendre. "Je sais que sans moi le groupe n'est plus grand chose mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant, j-

\- Nicocchi."

A l'entente de cette voix, Nico frissonna d'effroi.

"Nicocchi, ne nous mens pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'utilise notre dernier recours."

L'adolescente se retourna vers Nozomi qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsque la vice-président avança lentement ses mains vers elle, la prévenant silencieusement de sa menace.

"J-Je..."

Sans même qu'elle ne la voit bouger, Nozomi se retrouvait derrière elle, les bras sous ses aisselles et les mains sur sa poitrine.

"Tu l'auras voulu, Nicocchi !

\- Non ! Je vais tout dire ! Ce n'est rien, je le jure ! Je dois juste m'occuper de mes frères et soeurs le temps que ma mère revienne d'un voyage, comme la dernière fois ! Lâche-moi, Nozomi !"

Nico entendit son rire mesquin et vit se poster juste en face d'elle cette traîtresse d'Eli. La blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de garder un visage sérieux, mais le rire silencieux qui secouait doucement ses épaules la trahissait.

" - Nico, tu aurais dû nous en parler dès le début, avant que l'on ne doive utiliser notre dernière option.

\- Comment ça "option" ?! J'ai pas entendu les autres choix !

\- C'est parce que tu dormais !

\- Fa t'amuse Maki ? Traîtresse, aide-moi !"

La rousse ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna rapidement de l'aura malsaine émanant de Nozomi et Eli.

" - Fais-la parler, Nozomi.

\- J'ai déjà tout dit !

\- Roger, Elicchi.

\- _Noooooon !_

\- _Washi, washi !_ "

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
